1. Field Of The Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to container openers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self sizing strap wrench apparatus to be utilized for securing a circular object, such as a container jar, in a fixed position while screwing or unscrewing a lid or top threadably engaged thereupon.
2. General Background
In the present state of the art, a problem is often encountered in the opening of containers with screw-type lids, such as jars or the like; particularly, by people who do not have the strength to break the seal, such as the elderly, women and children. It is found there is a need for a simple and reliable means to conduct such a chore for any individual so as to eliminate this problem.
There are certain devices now on the market such as the vee notch and cam-lock under cabinet, which attempt to solve the problem, but suffer from certain shortcomings; for example, such as being hazardous. These types are hazardous because, they require the user to hold the container in position while turning the container. If the container is glass the camable principle of these devices creates point loading often resulting in breakage, leading to sever lacerations to the user or contaminating the contents with broken glass.
There have been certain patents granted in the art which address these concern, the most pertinent that were found being as follows:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 710,606; 2,718,800; and 2,937,548 seems to indicate that container opening devices of the strap wrench type have proven to be the most successful method for conforming to different size containers and lids. Various methods are employed to secure such devices once a grip has been affected. In the patent to Pagett, the cam-lock principle is used wherein a fixed and a movable abutment is used in conjunction with a camable leaver attached to a fixed base plate to affect the gripping of a jar. A friction buckle arrangement is implemented along with a second handle for removing the lid.
The patents to Olson and McKim improved on the Pagett design by eliminating the fixed base and lower camable lever. These two principles make the assumption that the user could easily apply adequate force by turning the container, while the lid is being securely held in a fixed position. Both Olson and McKim as well as Pagett require the user to bring the container to the apparatus. Olson and McKim further requires that the container be held in one hand while adjusting the strap loop around the container lid. This is a tricky maneuver even for the most agile person when the container is wet, large or of unusual shape.
A patent to Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,801 anticipated the foregoing problem, however, he failed to incorporate the teachings of Pagett, Olson, or McKim. The Morrison apparatus utilizes a friction pad both top and bottom for griping the container and the lid. Removal of the container lid depends entirely on the friction pad's ability to grip circular objects. The size limitation of any given apparatus and its lack of ability to provide a positive grip on wet, irregular shaped or smooth containers and their lids prevent the device from performing the feats of the present invention.
SUMMARY OF THE PRESENT INVENTION
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems in the art in a simple and straight forward manner. What is provided is a container holder arrangement in combination with a closure opener that enables a person without normal hand and arm strength, such as a handicapped person or others in situations where more than average torque is required, to open closures of containers.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises a small solid disk having a shaft portion pivotally recessed inside a larger diameter disk in a manner that allows the smaller disk shaft portion to rotate concentrically inside the larger disk. A flexible binding strap is mounted with one end attached to the outer surface of the larger diameter disk and is passed through a slot in the lip of the large disk where the opposite end is attached to a binding post located eccentrically on the inner disk forming a loop, in such a manner that when one disk is moved concentric to the other the flexible binding strap spirally contracts to infinity, whereas further turns opens the loop to its starting position.
Contraction of the flexible binding strap causes a tightening around whatever is placed inside the binding strap, such a jar lid or the like. When the binding strap tightens around such a threaded lid, the flexible nature of the binding strap is enhanced by a friction strip adhered to the strap allowing it to grip the lid. As the smaller disk shaft portion continues to circle inside the larger disk, torque is applied to the lid by the circumferential friction generated by the binding strap's friction strip, for smaller lids or in combination with the friction strip, located on the interior lip of the larger disk. This griping of the jar's lid effectively locks the larger disk to the smaller disk, and the two disks as one to accomplish the task. Therefore to effect removal of a lid one must simply turn the torque head manually by means of a torque handle or an electrically operated torque wrench while retaining the jar.
If a person is unable to hold the container in order to prevent rotation by the container, a base holder design using the same principle may also be supplied to secure the container, which may be attached to a sturdy base or a counter top.
It can be seen that by adapting a small electric motor to turn the torque head of the opener by gear drive, while a stand supports the entire device, a convenient container opener for counter top use can be developed. The container holder design may be utilized in combination with the electrically driven torque head opener to provide a complete hands-free operation.
It is a principal object of the present invention to incorporate the positive locking strap methods, as taught by the previously discussed prior art, into the present invention whereby effortless removal of container lids is achieved without point loading the container.
It is a further principal object of the present invention to provide a full range adjustment from larger containers to smaller ones by its own innovative self adjusting means or by manual over ride.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a means for self sizing a cinch belt to fit and firmly hold a container or a closure. In at least one embodiment the need for the user to hold the container while using the opener is eliminated.
It is still a further object of the present invention to allow a person of normal abilities to use the invention by simply holding the container while turning manually or driving electrically, the invention's torque head.
It is a further principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved self adjustable opener for screw on lid type container closures without point loading or crushing such lids.
It is a further object of the present invention is to allow persons without full use of their arms or hands to open screw on lid type containers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a small convenient apparatus for the home that will quickly and easily open screw on lid type containers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hands-free appliance operated by an electrical motor that is capable of removing container screw on lids.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a safe holder, for glass containers or the like so that torque can be applied circumferentially to screw on lids.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means of removing screw on type container closures by applying torque to the torque head with a manually operated lever or by an electrical torque wrench.